Redemption
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Sequel to Shame by Taylor Hayes. Six months had passed since The Incident. Realizing that they need Batman more than ever, the League sends Superman to Gotham. Not only that, but Superman has a more personal reason to reach out to Batman. While Superman prepares for his impending fatherhood, he discovers that Batman has several revelations of his own to share.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**  
A Justice League fanfiction  
Sequel to **Shame** by Taylor Hayes  
By Snafu the Great

DISCLAIMER: DC Comics owns Justice League, Batman, Superman and other characters. This came up while I was working on Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe and I read Shame by Taylor Hayes. Special thanks to Taylor for giving me the go-ahead to write the sequel.

SNAFU'S NOTES: This fanfic borrows elements from the New 52 comics, the Injustice comics, and the DCAU.

 **Part One**

Six months after The Incident (i.e., the events in Shame)

The Joker was dead. Of which, there was no doubt.

In all honesty, Bruce Wayne didn't know how to feel about that detail. Part of him actually felt bad as to how the Joker went out, betrayed and killed by his own men. But given as to how he had planned on setting off a nuke right in the heart of Gotham City, he honestly couldn't blame his men for killing him, as most of them had loved ones in the city.

One thing for sure, the Clown Prince of Crime wasn't going to be missed. Not even by Harley Quinn, who was in New York, managing an apartment building and working as a counselor. Turns out that the late 'Mistah Jay' had shot and killed her pet hyenas out of spite.

Harley responded by cracking his skull with her mallet. She hadn't been seen in Gotham since.

At least her alibi checked out, as did Poison Ivy's. The eco-terrorist was in Costa Rica, getting in tune with The Green. As for the rest of Gotham's rogues and misfits, they were actually celebrating the Joker's demise. Even at The World's End - the supervillain bar in Central City - they were having an all-night party celebrating the clown's death. At the same time, mob boss Carmine Falcone was hosting his own all-nighter with Black Mask and the Penguin at his mansion.

Sitting in front of the Batcomputer, Bruce looked over the coroner's reports and watched the security footage from the warehouse that showed the Joker's demise. He had been laughing at the nuke he had somehow procured, cackling at the thought of wiping out Gotham City.

He was still laughing as his own men gunned him down.

The DNA tests had concluded that it was indeed the Joker. Bruce - as Batman - verified the body himself. Gotham's mad clown was no more. The remains were then cremated and disposed of.

But that was just one of several topics that Bruce had on his plate. The main topic, of course, was what known as 'The Incident.' Six months ago, the Justice League had succumbed to an outside force, their minds twisted to work the perpetrator's will. It had been his own contingency plans regarding the Justice League that had saved the world.

Those same plans that Vandal Savage had stolen and twisted to not only kill Superman and the others in a scheme to commit genocide on the planet. Those contingency plans ultimately led to Bruce's expulsion from the League.

That was nine months ago.

Since then, Bruce kept his distance, training his son, Damian, and his relationship with Selina has intensified, much to the chagrin of Damian, Tim and Dick. At least Alfred was supportive of his relationship with Selina. "Master Bruce will make an honest woman out of you yet, Miss Kyle," the butler had stated.

Another thing about Selina was that she had moved in with him inside the Manor, much to the chagrin of Damian and Dick. The former Robin and the current one both believed that Selina would rob Bruce blind. Thankfully, Selina had reformed, thanks to Bruce's influence. But that doesn't stop her from going out as Catwoman alongside him.

Most surprisingly was that Selina managed to connect with Damian, the pint-sized Wayne having closed himself off after the incident with Talia, from her madness to her death. Her body had been recovered and identified by Batman, and cremated at Damian's request.

Selina had to prove her worth to both Dick and Damian. Dick was the easiest to convince, Bruce had observed, watching Selina speak with Dick from afar. In the end, Selina had won Dick over. Damian was a bit harder to convince. It was only after testing Selina's skills in a fight to see that she was truly worthy of his father, did Damian open up to her...albeit grudingly. A grudging respect that was also shared by Selina. But they remained civil towards one another for Bruce's sake.

For Selina, being the Bat's partner was the ultimate thrill, even more so than being a thief. Of course, her unique skillset was called on when the occasion called for it. Bruce even suggested that she become a 'freelance consultant,' to use her skills as a cat burglar to test the various security systems. Selina was apprehensive, but Bruce added that being a consultant meant making plenty of money.

That and being Batman's partner meant that she had access to her own set of toys.

"Don't tell me that you actually mourn that clown, Father."

Ah. Damian. Bruce spun the chair around, turning from the Batcomputer, and faced his son, still in costume, but maskless. "No. I'm still trying to process that the Joker is gone. I've been fighting him for as long as I can remember."

"Personally, I'm torn between trying to track down whoever killed him or send whoever killed that clown flowers," Damian replied. "In all honesty, I would go for the latter, given what he had planned." Damian frowned. "Imagine what would've happened if the Joker nuked Metropolis and killed Superman's wife."

"Worse case scenario, it would probably drive Superman insane," Bruce groused.

"Sounds like you're a bit too paranoid, Bruce."

Father and son turned to the stairs. Clad in a bathrobe covering her tanktop and pajama pants, Selina Kyle walked down the stairs, her beloved cat Iris at her heels.

"It's not being paranoid to have a plan, Selina," Bruce defended.

"Oh? Like the contingency plans you have on file for the Justice League?" Selina asked in amusement.

That incident had been a black eye for Bruce. Since that incident, he had fortified the Batcave even further, adding more defense mechanisms to keep unwanted intruders out.

Damian crouched down and scratched Iris behind the ears, the cat purring affectionately, ignoring Selina as she walked over to his father, placing one hand on his armored shoulder, looking at the Joker's corpse on the screen. "So...Joker's dead, huh?" When Bruce grunted in the affirmative, Selina continued, "I have to side with Damian on this, Bruce. I'd find whoever Swiss cheese-ed the Joker and buy them a drink."

Damian barked out a laugh. "See? Even she agrees with me."

"You're incorrigible," Bruce muttered. "At least with Joker dead, it's one less criminal to worry about." To Selina, he said, "You want to tell him? Or should I?"

Now Damian was puzzled. "Tell me what?"

"Selina's pregnant," Bruce confirmed, not wanting to beat around the bush. Damian's eyes widened. "About two weeks along," his father added.

Damian's jaw dropped to the floor. Selina? Pregnant?

Seeing as how Damian was stunned with the news of him becoming a brother to her unborn child, Selina walked over to him. Gently grabbing his wrist and placing it on her still-flat stomach, Selina's green eyes bore into Damian's own orbs. "You're going to have a sibling, Damian, one by blood," she said. "You may not like me, but this child shares the same blood as your father."

Damian looked at his hand on Selina's stomach, then back at the woman his father adored.

"Damian, promise me one thing," Selina said. "Promise to protect her. And when the time comes, help train her in defending Gotham."

For a while, Damian was silent. Then, he gave his answer. "You...you have my word, as a Wayne and as a al-Ghul. I will protect my sister."

The former thief smiled and gently tousled Damian's hair. "Go on. Scoot. Your dad and I need to talk."

Damian nodded, and ascended the stairs. However, his father calling his name made him stop. Damian turned around to face his father, Selina now back at his side.

"You did good tonight, Damian," his father complimented.

Damian nodded. Compliments from his father were rare, but Damian decided not to press his luck. But his conversations with Dick regarding Selina had left a lingering question in his mind.

"Father?" When Bruce looked up, Damian posed, "Are you...are you happy?"

The question shocked Bruce. He looked at his son. Then, after exchanging a look with Selina, Bruce replied simply, "I'm getting there."

"Thought as much. Grayson said the same thing." Damian turned back to his soon-to-be-stepmother. "Just so we're clear...if you break Father's heart or betray him in any way...be prepared for some painful retribution from myself, Grayson and Drake."

Selina shrugged her shoulders. "Dick and Tim both said the same thing. You three will have to get in line, since Canary and the Birds of Prey called first dibs on me if I hurt Bruce."

Bruce smiled at the memory. He had been embarrassed that Canary and Huntress had caught him and Selina whilst following a lead on Two-Face. The fight in the museum had degenerated into a steamy make-out session, of which Canary and Huntress had both witnessed.

Selina, for her part, remembered what Dinah had told her once she found out that she and Bruce were an item.

 _"He could do a lot worse than you, Selina. Bruce sees something in you that I and the others don't. He's willing to take a chance with you after what he had gone through with Talia. So, let me be frank with you. Bruce is my friend. Not only that, he's Ollie's friend as well. If you hurt him in any way...whatever is left of you after I break every bone in your body, Ollie will break, followed by Barbara and Helena. Got that?"_

"Only difference is that I mean it," Damian said.

Bruce waved his son off. "Damian, go. Get some sleep. Dick's taking you to train with the Titans later today."

Damian nodded and left, Bruce noting that his son had a rare smile on his face. Whether or not it was from learning that he was going to have a sibling or that he was going to train with the Titans, he didn't know.

"That went well," Selina mused once Damian was gone. "I'm still alive." She turned back to Damian, who had vanished through the hidden doorway. "He seems happy that he's going to train with the Titans."

Bruce shrugged his broad shoulders. "Either that or he's happy to see Rachel again." He then blinked. "Daughter?"

Selina smirked. "Zatanna confirmed it. I'm having a baby girl."

"Way to ruin the surprise, Zatanna," Bruce muttered. He smirked as Selina sat in his lap.

"Were you serious about marrying me?" she asked, referring to the conversation they had earlier in the day.

"I was," Bruce replied.

Selina hesitated. "Can we work? I mean, you're a poor little rich boy with a son. I'm a woman of the streets, born and raised in the Narrows. I was more than just a thief, you know."

Bruce knew of Selina's past as a dominatrix and a prostitute. But he didn't judge her. "No one's perfect, Cat. Not even me. I always knew what you once were. That night on the street was a dead giveaway."

"We met the first time on the boat," corrected Selina.

"That was the second meeting. We met on the streets of the Narrows." When Selina opened her mouth, Bruce placed one finger on her lips. "Your hair was cut much shorter, you wore a leather bustier and matching pants, both black. You picked a fight with me after Holly got caught in the crossfire when I was beating down your pimp and several others. We never got a chance to finish that fight as the cops showed up."

Selina's eyes widened. She remembered that incident all too well. Bruce removed his finger from her lips, allowing Selina to voice her question. "That was you?!" When Bruce nodded, Selina shook her head and laughed. "Unbelievable."

"So you do remember."

Selina then stopped laughing and leaned closer to Bruce. "I still got the bustier and the pants." She licked his earlobe. "Maybe we can...reenact our first meeting...but with a twist."

"So you wanna fight over who gets to be on top?"

"Oh, Bat...you know I'm always on top."

"Will Harley and Ivy be a problem?"

"They both know that you're off-limits. Can't make you any promises as Batman, though." Selina paused. "You think Clark would be a good godfather to our daughter?" When Bruce hesitated, Selina frowned. "You haven't talked to him?"

"Not since The Incident."

"Still haven't figured out who brainwashed the boy scout and his buddies?"

"It wasn't Lex Luthor," Bruce replied. "The Incident took place on March 14th, which is Albert Einstein's birthday. He was seen visiting the University of Zurich."

"I take it he's a fan?" Selina mused.

"Luthor never plots or schemes on his birthday," confirmed Bruce. "He considers Einstein to be his idol. Even met his great-grandson."

Selina tilted her head. "Those contingency plans you had for the League...those were what got you kicked out in the first place, right?" When Bruce nodded, Selina asked, "Do you have any plans for me should I go bad again?"

Bruce's smirk returned. "Handcuffs, your bullwhip, and two pounds of catnip."

Selina mewed, "Mrrow...kinky. Maybe I'll go bad and see if you actually mean it." Another kiss on the nose. "Guess this means we're going shopping for a wedding ring tomorrow."

Bruce smiled as he gently pulled Selina in for a kiss. Alfred found them moments later, locked in their embrace. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Alfred turned and left them alone.

At least this time, they had their clothes on.

* * *

In Metropolis, at the same time...

 _"If you people can't see the potential of a Justice League that's out-of-control, then I don't need to wait for a vote. I don't belong here."_

Clark Kent was brooding. He realizes that he's been doing that as of late, following the Incident. In the six months since, Superman and the Justice League were laying low. Despite the fact that they had been mind-controlled by an unknown source, the public's mistrust of them was still evident.

But there was a silver lining in all of this. The criminals were even more scared of them, and crime was low.

 _"I am not some benevolent god. And neither are they. And you would do well to remember that."_

When Clark had told Lois about Batman's contingency plans and of how Vandal Savage got a hold of them and used them to nearly kill the Justice League, ultimately leading to the Dark Knight's membership within the League being revoked, Lois was angry, even wanting to give Bruce - despite Wayne Enterprises owning the Daily Planet - a piece of her mind. But, like Clark, was forced to see that Bruce's plans saved not only the League, but her husband and countless lives.

Since then, the League laid low. Martian Manhunter and Cyborg maintained the Watchtower, J'honn wiping the memories of the Legion of Doom in order to protect Bruce. Hal was away on Oa, training on how to better control his powers. Diana had exiled herself to her native homeland. Barry was working on a major case in Coast City.

Clark turned to his wife. She was still sleeping, peacefully. Lois was aware of the turmoil that had plagued her husband. All she could do was support him during this tribulation.

The Man of Steel's reverie was broken by a soft rapping on the door. His super-hearing picked up the sound easily. Giving Lois a soft kiss on the cheek, Clark pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his eyeglasses from the dresser without breaking stride.

Slipping them on, Clark - not wanting to wake Lois - floated down the hall, landing only when he was in front of the door. A quick use of his X-Ray vision showed that the person on the other side was friendly. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Standing outside in the hallway, incognito, was Princess Diana of Themiscyra. The Amazon's expression matches that of his own, dark and moody.

"Kal-El," Diana greeted simply, using Clark's true name.

"Princess," Clark replied. "A little late for a visit, isn't it?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Clark opened the door further and stepped to the side, allowing the Amazon access to his home.

The tea that Clark offered was a good blend, Diana realized as she sipped at it. She sat on the armchair, Clark in the loveseat. Outside, it had started to rain.

Ever since the Incident, Diana had been on self-imposed exile on her home island. This was the first time she had stepped foot off the island ever since the Incident.

Clark studied the Amazon intently. She was troubled, a stark contrast of the proud, confident Amazon that co-founded the League alongside himself and Bruce.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked.

"I needed someone to talk to. About what had happened," Diana replied.

"About Bruce, or the Incident?"

"Both," the Amazon replied simply.

Bruce sipped at his own tea. "Diana, Bruce quit the League on his own terms."

"But he was right, Kal," Diana insisted. "As an Amazon, I was taught not to let my pride get the better of me." She bowed her head. "That day...I payed for my hubris. We all did." She sighed. "We use our powers to protect those who can't protect themselves. You were there when I told Bruce this." Diana slumped in her chair. "I never thought that eating crow could be this hard."

"I still say that Bruce is a jerk for having those plans to begin with." The voice of Lois Kent heralded her arrival, a nightrobe covering her nightclothes, having been roused from her slumber. "But, as much as I hate to say this, they did save the planet. And the League."

Diana turned to Lois. "Apologies for waking you, Miss Kent."

"Lois is fine, Diana. What brings you to Metropolis? Justice League business?" inquired Lois as she sat down next to her husband.

Diana nodded her head. "Something along those lines." She hesitated. Then, she asked, "Do you think that Bruce would reconsider in returning to the League?"

"What brought this about?" Clark asked.

"Like I said earlier, our pride had brought us to where we are at the moment," Diana replied. "It took a heart-to-heart with my mother to make me see that. That, and I spoke with Barry and the others. They are open to the idea of restoring Batman's membership and allowing him to return."

"Life sometimes is a bitter pill to swallow," Lois said. "But in some cases, it's much-needed medicine."

"I've had my share," Diana said. "More than anyone."

"You know that Bruce dislikes having the metahumans in Gotham, but he'll make an excep..." Clark began, right before going silent.

Lois turned to her husband, concerned. "Clark...?"

"Kal? What is it?" Diana's face mirrored that of Lois.

Clark shushed both the Amazon and his wife. There it was again. It was faint, but it was there.

Clark Kent was many things. The Last Son Of Krypton. The Man Of Steel. He was faster than a speeding bullet, and more powerful than a locomotive. He was capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. But out of all of those, super-hearing trumped them all as his eyes widened as he realized what it was.

A heartbeat.

He turned to the source of the heartbeat. It was coming from Lois. No, from within Lois. Diana, having her own super-hearing, also reached the same conclusion.

Lois had a confused look on her face as Clark stood up. "What? Smallvile? What is it?"

Lois then let out a small shriek as Clark picked her up, spun her around, and set her back on the floor, Clark laughing all the while. Joy soon turned to concern as Clark began to pace the floor.

Diana was the first to get out of her shock. "You're pregnant, Lois," she replied. "Kal heard the child's heartbeat, as did I."

That explained his reaction, Lois realized. But her husband was still pacing the floor, his mind going a mile a second. "Okay...let's not panic here," he muttered. "STAR Labs. I know some guys down there who can be discreet. Make sure that everything checks out okay..."

Lois shook out of her shock and called out to her husband. "Clark."

"Shouldn't be any danger in the first trimester," Clark continued. "But I'm not leaving it to chance." He stopped and looked around the apartment. "Gonna have to look into finding a bigger place."

"Clark!"

Clark still ignored his wife. "On second thought...we should consider leaving the city. Find a place in Smallville. Ma and Pa would be thrilled having their grandchild close by."

Sighing, Lois looked around, her eyes stopping at a book she had picked up from the Planet. The book was had some weight to it, its binder and covers thick. As Diana watched with amusement, Lois picked it up, and heaved it at her husband.

"But Hamilton County would be a nice alternative. Both are private places to raise a child with powers. But Metropolis High would be better for..."

 **BONK.**

Clark was finally brought out of his reverie when the book bounced off the back of his head harmlessly, falling to the floor, but had the desired effect of stopping him. Diana, for her part, chuckled softly at Lois' antics.

"Did you just throw a book at me?" Clark asked, annoyed.

Lois folded her arms across her chest. "You're invulnerable, so I should be able to throw satisfyingly hard things at you sometimes."

"Congratulations, both of you," Diana said. She finished off her tea and stood up. "I will leave you two alone. Enjoy the moment. And Kal, consider what I've asked you."

"Of course, Princess."

After Diana left the apartment, Clark closed the window. "While I'm glad that our fetus has its high school education laid out, you need to slow down that super-speed brain of yours." She embraced her husband. "Diana has a point. Let's enjoy the moment."

The moment, however, was wrecked when Lois's cellphone rang. Clark groaned as Lois pulled away from him and picked the item up. "It's Mr. White." She accepted the call. "Boss?"

Clark's enhanced hearing picked up Perry White's voice well. "Kent, are you and your husband home?"

"Yes, sir. What's going on?"

"I need the both of you at the office now."

Lois turned to her husband, just as worried. "Why? What's happened?"

"Word's coming out from Gotham. The Joker is dead. Confirmed DOA. Reports are sketchy, but it's said that his own goons used him for target practice. Since you and your husband know Gotham, I want the both of you on the story."

"Yes, sir. We'll be at the Planet in thirty." Lois ended the call. She turned to Clark, concern marring her features. "You don't think that..."

Clark shook his head. "Bruce doesn't kill."

"Speaking of Bruce, you need to go an talk to him," insisted Lois as they both rushed back to their bedroom and changed out of their bedclothes and into their casual wear.

"He's got his own life," Clark replied as he buttoned his shirt. "He got his own kid, and..."

That made Lois stop. "Bruce has a kid? A blood relative?"

"Long story," Clark replied as he began to work on his tie. "And to top it off, he's in a relationship with Selina Kyle."

"The Catwoman? A VILLAIN?" Lois was flabbergasted. Even she knew about the infamous Catwoman.

"Reformed," Clark corrected as he slipped his eyeglasses on. "Longer story. She's reformed, and working as Bruce's partner."

After Lois donned a fresh T-shirt and jeans, she grabbed her leather jacket. "Oh, this I gotta hear, Smallville."

"Could be worse," Clark admitted. "Bruce could've went after Quinn or Ivy."

Lois shuddered at that. "Good point. Just don't act so protective of me just because I'm pregnant." She then smirked as she sauntered over to her husband. "Or maybe that was your plan all along, Kal-El? You care more for your baby than me."

"Okay, you got me," Clark chuckled. "My scheme has finally been found out. I've come to Earth to breed. And instead of going for the Amazon, I chose you for my alien schemes."

Lois pecked him on the lips. "You chose wisely, Clark." She then got serious. "You know how I operate, Clark. I'm not going to be sitting around for nine months getting fat and throwing more books at you while you and the League fight who-knows-what."

"Your stubborness is one of your more charming qualities," Clark snarked. "Although it tends to get you into trouble."

"Comes with the territory of being the best the Planet has to offer." Lois then got serious. "Clark, go to Gotham, and talk to Bruce. Tonight. Don't do it just because Diana asked you to and that the League felt guilty for kicking him out." She gently grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "After all, who else is going to be the godfather to our child?"

"Now who's planning things through?" Clark shot back. "You're making me do this because he's our friend and not our boss?"

Lois smirked, remembering that Bruce - and by extension Wayne Enterprises - owned the Planet. "Both. Promise me you'll talk to him Clark."

Clark slowly nodded, the heartbeat of his child now becoming stronger with each beat. "Tonight. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

SNAFU'S NOTES: Apologies for not updating. I've been taking a long break from writing. A **very** long break. This can burn you out, you know. Expect an update for **Injustice: A Change In Fate** coming soon.

A day had passed. Still, Clark didn't contact Bruce.

Not that he was avoiding Bruce, mind you, but he had been busy with trying to get information regarding the Joker's demise. Lois couldn't fault him for that.

Fortunately, it was Cyborg who filled him in on the details. The Joker somehow had gotten a hold of a nuclear device. His mooks, not too keen on their boss making Gotham disappear under a mushroom cloud (and killing off their loved ones), his men decided to gun him down instead.

Clark and Lois both saw the copy of the security video showing the Joker's demise. That, and video showing Batman identifying the body, followed by its cremation and its ashes tossed into Gotham Harbor.

At least Clark was still on good terms with the Birds of Prey. Unlike most of the heroes and everyone else, Barbara, Helena and Dinah didn't fault Clark and the League regarding the Incident. With the information given to them by the Birds, Clark and Lois were able to make the deadline for the Planet's Special Edition.

True to his word, Clark had Lois checked out over at STAR Labs after Perry gave them the rest of the day off. So far, both Lois and the baby were both healthy. Lois thought that he was overreacting, until Clark reminded his wife of her penchant of getting herself into trouble.

Lois didn't have a comeback to that statement.

Before Clark could call Bruce, word came in about a runaway train, the bridge having been destroyed. Clark - as Superman - managed to stop the train and save lives, but didn't bother to stay afterwards. He knew that the people were far from trusting him completely. It would be a long, hard and painful road back before the people could trust him entirely once again.

Only a few people trusted him. Lois, for one. And Jimmy Olsen. Good ol' Jimmy. And his parents, of course.

Speaking of Ma and Pa Kent, they both were overjoyed when Clark had called and told them about their impending status as grandparents.

Clark just didn't call Bruce.

* * *

"Did you call him?" Lois asked as she poked at her carton of Chinese food.

Clark looked up from his own carton of braised beef. "I've been a bit busy today." He saw Lois's face go sour. "Seriously, I've been meaning to call, but I was kinda preoccupied with a runaway train heading for a destroyed bridge."

"Forget calling," Lois said. "Just go to Gotham and speak with him."

"Lois..."

Lois cut him off. "Clark, you've been avoiding each other long enough. He knows that what happened with you and the others wasn't your fault. Go and talk to him. And don't give me that crap about how Bruce doesn't like superheroes in his city. He'll make an exception with you. You're his friend, Clark."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose as he let loose a sigh. "Fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Lois shook her head. "No. Now. Tonight."

Clark looked up. "What? Tonight?"

Lois nodded. "Yes. Tonight. Half the villains in Gotham are either drunk off their asses or dealing with some pretty nasty hangovers. And unless Bruce is either with Selina or out of town, then you have no excuse. Get out, go to Gotham, and talk to Bruce." She then pointed to the couch. "You got until the count of three or else you're on the couch for the next nine months."

"Okay, okay," Clark grumbled as he finished his dinner. He zoomed into the bedroom, then reemerged a second later as Superman. "Happy now?" he asked.

"You're getting there," Lois said. "Now get going." She then added as an afterthought, "And if Alfred got any cookies made, get some for me, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Superman grumbled as he walked over to the window. Opening it, he looked around, then flew out into the night sky. No one on the ground didn't see him zoom off towards Gotham.

* * *

The Batcave, around the same time.

For the past two nights, the criminals and rogues of Gotham had been partying non-stop, celebrating the Joker's death. Even those imprisoned in Arkham threw an impromptu celebration, partying like it was Christmas with illegal hooch made from fermented fruit.

The only problem was that Commissioner Gordon had was dealing with a horde of drunken crooks, some of which were sleeping off their hangovers in the police station's drunk tank or treated for alcohol poisoning at the various hospitals in the city. And from what he heard, the hangovers were punishment enough.

For Bruce Wayne, it had been a slow night. For the past two days, it had been relatively peaceful. But even he knew that it wouldn't last. But he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

Damian was out and about with Red Hood and Batwoman, patrolling the streets. Normally, Damian would be out with Dick, but his former protege was...'preoccupied' with his Tamaranean lover.

Alfred was topside, baking cookies. When Bruce asked why, Alfred replied, "Just a hunch, Master Bruce," right before telling him that Selina was in the Batcave.

Ever since their engagement, Selina has taken to exploring the Batcave, even going as far as to claim a secluded spot in the Cave as her own. For most of the day, Selina had been customizing it for her tastes. "Only thing is missing is a wet bar," she had quipped.

Only problem was that Selina wasn't in her little part of the Cave. But she was close. This, Bruce knew. He knew that Selina was watching him. Where, exactly, he didn't know.

"Selina?" Bruce called out.

He was met with silence.

"Selina?"

Nothing.

He walked over to where the Batmobile was parked. Selina was still watching him from the shadows. She was good at hiding. She was a thief, after all.

Well, former thief.

Walking away from the Batmobile, Bruce headed over to the Batcomputer. He was at least six feet away from the Batmobile when he heard...

 **THUMP.**

...something heavy landing on the Batmobile's chassis.

"Meowww..."

Selina.

Bruce turned around. Perched on top of the Batmobile, was his fiancee. And she was wearing the leather bustier, matching pants and boots. Her bullwhip was wrapped around her waist. The same outfit she had wore in their first meeting.

Selina leapt at him, tackling him to the floor. After a brief roll along the floor, it ended with Selina pinning Bruce to the floor. Sure Bruce could free himself, but he was enjoying this a bit too much.

Selina knew that Bruce was enjoying himself, as his eyes showed amusement while his face was stoic.

"Told you I'm always on top, Bat," Selina purred.

She then yelped as Bruce quickly switched places, now pinning her to the ground.

"First time for everything, Cat," Bruce growled.

Selina smirked. "Like having sex on the rooftop?" She wiggled underneath his weight. "Maybe we can christen the Batcave properly."

"I'm up for a repeat performance."

Selina smiled as Bruce lowered his head for a toe-curling kiss. But the kiss did not come.

"Ahem."

The (somewhat) romantic moment was ruined with the arrival of a third person. Both Bruce and Selina turned to the source of the voice.

"Is this your idea of date night?" Superman asked, arms folded, floating in the air, a look of amusement on his face.

"Usually, her idea of date night involves property damage," Bruce growled as he stood up, annoyed that the boy scout cock-blocked his time with Selina. He pulled Selina to her feet, the former thief accepting her lover's hand.

Superman lowered himself to the ground. "Got a minute, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded. "Everything okay on your end?"

"It's...well, hard. Ever since the Incident, the League's reputation has taken a serious hit," Superman admitted. He sighed. "You were right, Bruce, about the chance that the Justice League would be a threat if we went rogue. Lois is still mad at you for having those backup plans, but she understood why you did it."

"Barry put you up to this, didn't he?" Bruce guessed.

"No. Diana. She's broke her exile from her home island to come and see me yesterday," Superman explained. "I think out of everyone in the League, she's feeling the most guilt." The Kryptonian sat down in a nearby chair. "Do you know what it's like? Not being in control of your own body, but aware of everything that is happening?"

Much to Superman's surprise, Bruce nodded. "Yeah. I do. Talia did the same to me. Took Selina, Damian, Kate and Dick to snap me out of it."

"Whoever made the League go bad knew where and how to hit us," Superman continued. "And as much as I hate to admit, your contingency plans saved us all."

Selina, for her part, turned to Bruce. He just stood there, stoic expression and all. "Aw...and here, I was at least hoping you'd say 'I told you so,'" she pouted, nudging him with her hip.

Bruce gave his fiancee a side glance. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Any leads?" Superman asked. "I know you've been working on the case regarding the Incident."

Bruce walked over to the Batcomputer and punched in several keys. Several images of Lex Luthor appeared. From the look of things, he was visiting a university.

"The Incident took place on March 14th," Bruce explained. "These were taken in Zurich. March 14th is also Albert Einstein's birthday, of which Luthor treats with great reverence, as he considers Luthor to be his idol. So much so that he takes a break from planning and visits places of great significance to Einstein, such as the University of Zurich."

Clark nodded, as he knew of Luthor's admiration towards Einstein.

He punched in several more keys. This time, it was from a CCTV feed in downtown Zurich. Luthor was seen inside a cafe, laughing his ass off as he watched the brainwashed Justice League run amok.

"Guess we can clear Luthor," Superman grumbled.

"Master Bruce. Miss Selina."

Bruce, Selina and Superman turned to Alfred. The Wayne family butler stood in the doorway leading to the mansion, hands clasped behind his back. "Master Clark."

Superman nodded. "Alfred."

"Your timing is impeccable, Master Clark," Alfred said. "I have a batch of cookies cooling on the stove."

Superman grinned. While Ma Kent's cookies were the best, Alfred's came pretty damn close.

"Think I can take a couple home for Lois?" Superman asked.

"Of course." With that, Alfred turned and exited the Cave.

* * *

After Selina changed into a tanktop and a pair of track pants, she joined Bruce and Superman in the living room. Superman relaxed in the armchair, while Selina joined Bruce on the love seat. Alfred brought over a cup of tea to Selina, who accepted it with a nod and a word of thanks.

For Selina, it was rather...odd, seeing the Big Blue Boyscout relaxed while on the job. Then again, she's seen weirder stuff in Gotham.

"Dick and I had a bet on whether or not either you or Diana would come calling," Bruce said as he sipped his tea. Selina sat down next to him. "Dick placed his bets on you. I said Diana."

Superman chuckled. "Looks like you lost that bet, Bruce," he said. "The League's getting back together in three weeks at the Watchtower. Diana told me that she and the others are considering letting you come back to the League. It's up to you, of course."

"I'll consider it, Clark," Bruce said.

Superman nodded. "Thanks. And there's the other reason why I'm here. Lois wanted me to speak with you."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Superman's eyes widened, as did Selina's at Bruce's comment. Alfred's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Wait...what...?" Superman sputtered. "How did you...?"

Bruce began to count of on his fingers. "First off, you're sweating. Second, your pupils are dilated. Third, your left hand is shaking. When that happens you're showing outward signs of either stress or fear. Last time I saw you this afraid, you were fighting Doomsday. And since you're grinning like a complete idiot, it's safe to say that Doomsday isn't back. Congratulations, by the way."

Selina chuckled softly. Her lover was the World's Greatest Detective, after all.

"Lois and I talked about it," Superman continued. "We want you and Selina to be the godparents."

Now, it was Bruce's turn to be shocked. He and Selina looked at each other.

"Lois and I made some calls earlier in the day to confirm that the Joker was KIA," Superman explained. "A friend of hers told us about your impending engagement. Congratulations to the both of you."

Selina quickly got over her gaffe first. "Would miracles never cease?" she said. "The almighty Bruce Wayne is at a loss for words."

"I heard its heartbeat, Bruce," Superman said. "I heard my child's heartbeat from inside of Lois."

Bruce's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. "Seems that Lois will be in pleasant company then," he said. Off Superman's confused look, Batman merely nodded his head at Selina.

Superman's eyes widened as he looked at Selina. Sure enough, he could hear a second heartbeat from within the cat lover. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks. Since you and Lois want us to be the godparents," Selina replied, "Bruce and I want you and Lois to be our daughter's godparents."

"Done," Superman accepted after a beat. "I'll explain everything to Lois. She'll agree to it as well." He leaned back in his chair. "How did the others take the news of your engagement?"

"It was...mixed," Bruce admitted. "Dick and the others knew about me and Selina. They were pretty shocked to discover that I actually proposed."

"Most of them threatened bodily harm on me if I hurt Bruce," Selina added. Damian, Dick, Dinah and the other Birds. And I think Zatanna threatened to turn me into a newt. And the less said about what Constantine wanted to do with me, the better."

"I'd expected as much," Superman said.

Alfred, in the meantime, had left the living room, and returned with a small parcel. "For yourself and Miss Lois, Master Clark," the butler said.

Superman could smell the cookies. "Fresh baked, Alfred?" he asked as he accepted the package.

"Of course. And some herbal tea for Miss Lois to help with her pregnancy," Alfred replied.

"Thanks a lot, Pennyworth. I owe you for this."

* * *

Later on...

Superman landed on the rooftop of his apartment building. Using a set of clothes and an extra pair of glasses he had hidden on the rooftop, he changed back into Clark Kent. Alfred's care package in hand, he entered the apartment building, and walked down the flight of stairs until he reached the fourth floor.

Approaching the door with 411 on the front, he fished out his spare housekey, unlocked the door and opened it.

Lois was waiting for him. She was in the living room, seated on the love seat. Her face brightened when she saw the small box her husband carried with him, the smell of Alfred's cookies hitting her just minutes later.

"Alfred?"

Clark nodded and handed her the package.

Lois opened the box. "Ohh...chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies. Maybe I should marry Alfred instead."

Clark rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses. After walking to the kitchen and pouring both himself and Lois two glasses of milk, he returned to the living room, and sat down next to her.

"So? How'd it go?" Lois asked.

"Luthor's out of the running when it comes to suspects," Clark explained. "Turns out that he's a fan of Albert Einstein, and was visiting Zurich on his birthday; the day the Incident happened."

"And..."

"Bruce and Selina both agreed to be the godparents of our child," Clark continued. "And in turn, we're both the godparents of their kid."

Thankfully, Clark said this when Lois finished gulping down her milk. She slowly set down the half-full glass of milk. "Selina's pregnant?"

"I heard its heartbeat, Lois."

Lois chuckled. "Their kid is not going to be normal."

"And our kid is going to be half-Kryptonian, so?"

"At least our kid will be in good company." Lois snuggled closer to her husband. "You did tell the rich boy that we accept the offer, right?"

"Of course." One muscular arm wrapped around Lois's waist. "I think Diana had a point. We should just enjoy the moment."

* * *

Back in Gotham, the party continued on throughout the night. Come the morning, many a rogue would be nursing some serious hangovers. The various drugstores and pharmacies would be sold out of painkillers throughout the city.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor...

Selina and Bruce didn't move from their place on the love seat, Selina snuggled up to her lover, the big bad Bat of Gotham, enjoying his presence, his scent his well...everything.

Granted that their playtime was ruined by Superman, Bruce and Selina didn't mind. Not with the revelations that Clark had shared with them.

"Bat, you know their kid isn't going to be normal, right?" Selina asked.

"I know," Bruce replied. "Am I kidding myself that our little girl is gonna be like us, prowling the streets at night beating up criminals like her parents?"

"I'm more worried about our daughter taking after me."

"You've reformed, Cat."

"For the most part." Selina smirked. "I thought you liked your girls bad. First me, then Talia..."

"I'd have to worry about you cleaning out the Gotham Museum, not blowing up the world just to impress me," Bruce said. "Least this way, I can make you an honest woman out of you."

"About as honest you can get me," Selina said as she craned her head and kissed her fiance.

"I'll settle for you just being a decent woman," Bruce said after breaking off the kiss. "So...what kind of wedding do you want?"

Selina throught about it for a moment. "Dunno. Not too keen on having a grandiose wedding, given who we deal with on a daily basis." She then added, "Harley knows who you are."

Bruce looked at Selina. "What?" he deadpanned.

"Underneath the makeup and insanity, she's still brilliant," Selina continued. "She confronted me about it, and I confirmed it. This was also the day that I told her you knocked me up."

"Will she be a problem?" Bruce asked.

"Nope. She's actually looking forward to being an aunt to our kid. She'll keep her mouth shut."

"And Ivy? Does she know?"

"Thankfully, no. I can only imagine the tongue-lashing from the Green Queen about me and you together." Selina chuckled. "But she does know that I'm expecting and Ivy actually kinda like you."

"Probably because Wayne Enterprises leads the world in green energy research," Bruce added. He held her tighter. "Right now, I just want to enjoy...this."

Selina kissed him again. "Couldn't agree with you more."


End file.
